wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Source:WOTRR 7 JANUARY 2011
'Brandon's Wheel of Time Reread on Twitter - 7/8 January 2011' Brandon on Twitter - 7 January 2011 I've been reminded by @Darth_Andrea that I never did tweet this awesome WoT fan art: http://bit.ly/fwaQ3n Brandon A note on that fan art--I don't think @Darth_Andrea made it. She just tweeted it to me. Find the artist at the deviantart link at the bottom. Brandon Kester Does anyone else find it hard to believe that neither Robert Jordan or @BrandonSandrson has won a Hugo Award?!? Brandon Sanderson It's sad that RJ never won. I don't even think he got nominated, not for a Hugo or a World Fantasy award. Brandon Does anyone have a transcript of Guy Kay talking about RJ at the World Fantasy awards? Brandon Here's that speech I wanted: http://bit.ly/h9XuPp This should be read by every fantasy fan, WoT reader or not. (Also: G.G. Kay is awesome.) Brandon on Twitter "Dresses were not made for stalking." --Nynaeve, trying to sneak while wearing one. Gender roles are fascinating in the WoT. For example... Brandon Harriet edits so we're careful to use non-gender-specific terms. Fisher instead of fishermen, as that's the preferred WoT usage. Brandon The world has blatant sexism on both sides, and yet, at the same time there's far more gender equality than found in most cultures. Brandon Okay, we come to Rand using the One Power to swing the boom on the ship and hit the Trolloc. The argument against this one... Brandon ...is that the Power doesn't actually seem to move the boom. The boat shakes for some reason, which swings it down. Brandon In the other two cases, Rand does something actively. In this, it seems more accidental. It's enough of an argument to make me wonder. Terez Who says Rand didn't shake the boat with the Power? Besides, the aftereffects are what make us sure. Linda Taglieri I agree. He jolted the boat which dislodged many Trollocs and the boom swept the one attacking him away. John in Pueblo Are you saying him being ta'veren caused it to move? Brandon I'm saying I've been made to wonder. The biggest point against it is the sickness he feels after. Brandon I love that in our second Perrin viewpoint ever, he's already grumbling about being made a leader--right after expertly taking charge. Brandon Hm. Never noticed that before. First time Perrin sees Elyas's eyes: "Some memory tickled the back of Perrin's Mind." Thoughts? Brandon Perrin later dismisses this premonition as simply "Oh, I was thinking of wolf eyes." But I wonder. Was he a Wolfbrother in past lives? Terez RJ said that Wolfbrotherness is a soul trait. http://bit.ly/eVwO6u So, possible, though it wouldn't be a recent life. Brandon Well, that depends. I know a lot of fans believe that in most cases, lives are once per Age, with the soul going somewhere between. Brandon I can't remember if RJ ever said anything on this. Terez Yeah, but Birgitte lived several lives in this Age. I always assumed it was because she can't channel (shorter lifespan). Brandon "A metal tower?" Rand said. "I'll bet there's treasure inside," Mat said. "A thing like that must have been made to protect something..." Brandon This is the start of Mat acting tainted, which always makes me sad. It will be a while before I can read him as himself again. Brandon First time one of the boys thinks, "I wish were here. He knows what to say to women" happens at the 48% mark. Brandon I'll admit, the Tinker scenes had me wishing--as a youth--for a Perrin+Egwene hook up. I never wanted her for Rand. Brandon on Twitter - 8 January 2011 Much has been made of the blue flash when Thom fights the Fade. I can't say what it was, but it's not what most seem to think. Category:Interaction with Fans